


How Fili and Kili invented snowboarding

by margoteve



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Humour, Mischief, Snowboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-quest. It's winter in the Blue Mountains, Kili got bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Fili and Kili invented snowboarding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my RP friend Arya as a birthday gift. It's just a silly idea and I think we need more of those especially before December.

„No.”

„But Fiiiliii~!” Kili made a kicked puppy look at which he was way too good.

Fortunately Fili had couple decades to become immune to his brother’s ways of trying to get something that he wanted. 

“No.”

“Just once, brother~!” 

“Which part of no, you don’t get.” The blonde prince sighed. They have been at it for around an hour now. 

“Plleeeaaaseeee?” 

“You are not going to let go unless I agree.” It was not a statement, Fili just looked completely unamused at Kili. 

“Pretty much yes.” The brunette nodded with a smug expression. 

“ _Fine._ ” Fili groaned giving in, he slide a hand down his face. He just knew they were going to get in troubles.

And so, here they were, on one of the gentle slopes of the Blue Mountains, currently covered in thick layers of snow. With rather big shields in their hands. 

“We are going to die.” Stated Fili, adjusting his gloves.

“At least it will be fun.” Kili grinned. “Last one at the bottom, helps mother with cleaning!” he yelled and jumped on the shield, riding down the slope in a standing position. “Yyyyeaa –hoooo~!” 

“Over my dead body!” Fili followed after him, trying to race after him.

The wind was sharp in its coldness, immediately painting their faces red and taking their breaths away as they laughed, their lungs hurting but adrenaline doing its job.

The slope ended becoming the flat ground but the shields weren’t stopping just yet and suddenly the two young dwarves were going full slalom among people. 

“Watch out!” shouted Fili. 

“Coming through!” laughed Kili. 

What they didn’t expect was that at Thorin would appear all of a sudden in front of them and because they couldn’t stop…. Three dwarves ended on the ground in the snow pile. 

“Well that was fun.” Kilil giggled like mad and earned himself a snowball to the face from his brother. 

“KILI! FILI!” Thorin sat up spitting up snow.

The two brothers exchanged looks. “RUN” both shouted and started escaping from the wrath of Thorin, laughing having their uncle shout profanities behind their back. 

Oh they were going to pay for this sooner or later but they were having too much fun with it to worry about it now.


End file.
